


Лишь однажды

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, в котором Спок попадает в рабство в возрасте двух с половиной лет</p>
    </blockquote>





	Лишь однажды

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Спок попадает в рабство в возрасте двух с половиной лет

Опять пахнуло несвежим мясом — Спок не удержался и поморщился. Базар не менялся, и его неповторимые ароматы, кажется, уже успели впитаться в песок, ткань палаток, дерево лотков. Но ни один не держался так стойко, как мясной. Животные, забитые несколько дней назад, медленно разлагались под солнцем. И влажный ветер носил этот смрад, мешая с дешевыми духами, подгнивающими фруктами и потом торговцев. 

Спок сглотнул и перехватил поудобнее корзину на плече. Нужно было купить еды слугам и какой-нибудь дешевый платок для его любимицы Мэрги. Лишних денег на это хозяин не дал — как и указаний о нужных цвете и ткани изделия. Но один раз Мэрги сама упоминала в разговоре, что предпочитает морские оттенки. Должно быть, ей было бы приятно получить именно такой. 

Спок подошел к лавке и, поставив на песок корзину, начал осматривать товар. Из-под банданы по виску скатилась капля пота — Спок не очень хорошо переносил влажность. С тех пор, как он себя помнил, они жили в Кариш, возведенном посреди пустыни, — там было проще. Но переезд в тропики пагубно сказался на его состоянии. Спок быстрее уставал, дольше спал и постоянно испытывал жажду. 

Он тронул лазурный платок, потер ткань между пальцами. На ощупь она была приятной. Спок также вынужден был признать, что и сам испытывает тягу к голубым оттенкам. Он потянулся к небольшому кошелю на поясе — торговец мгновенно улыбнулся, обнажив разноцветные зубы. 

Расплатившись и подхватив корзину с овощами, Спок отошел и остановился в нескольких шагах: нужно было понять, какой из проверенных лавочников пренебрег сегодня прохладным домом ради получения материальных благ. 

— Ты просто посмотри: разумеется, они еще не готовы! Непонятно, чем думали во Флоте, когда... Р-рабство, — прорычал кто-то позади. 

— Говори тише, Боунз, пожалуйста. Нам просто нужно... Прошу прощения... Поднимемся, составим отчет, все согласуем. Возможно, придем к компромиссу. 

— Очень сомневаюсь!..

Спок задумчиво посмотрел вслед инопланетным гостям. Он не любил, когда кто-то прикасался к его коже. Это было негигиенично и оставляло неприятные ощущения чего-то чужого. Вязкого желания или кислого страха. Человек в желтой рубахе был не совсем таким: у него имелась... сердцевина. Плотный пульсирующий кокон. Теплый. 

Оба они отошли подальше, где не было так людно, и растворились в воздухе. Ощущение на коже Спока почти пропало: все же это было лишь недолгое прикосновение машинально выставленных вперед ладоней. 

Спок простоял еще около тридцати секунд, склонив голову набок и смотря на место телепортации. А затем приподнял бровь и повернулся к нему спиной. Нужно было спешить: хозяин не любил, когда его слуги опаздывали.


End file.
